preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Finish the Song
|next= }} "Finish the Song" is the eighth episode of the first season of Preacher, and the ninth episode overall. It aired on July 24, 2016. Synopsis Jesse is on the run while those around him face life-altering decisions. The Cowboy returns to Ratwater to exact his revenge.[http://www.amc.com/shows/preacher/season-1/episode-08-finish-the-song Preacher: Finish the Song - AMC] Plot In 1881 in Ratwater, a young kid looked out the window. A shadow casts on him. At Cooley's, a Chinese man sings a song. The Chinese man stops as The Cowboy walks into the saloon. MacReady told The Cowboy all was welcome, including the Butcher of Gettysburg. MacReady told The Cowboy to share his love with Jesus. The Cowboy told MacReady he loved his horse and family. He then told that Jesus can join all of them in Hell as he dumped the heads of several children on the ground. MacReady asked The Cowboy what he wanted. The Cowboy killed MacReady and demanded the Chinese man to finish the song. The Cowboy proceeded to slaughter everyone in the saloon. Once the Chinese man finished his song, The Cowboy beheaded him. A storm then began brewing. In the present, Hugo drove Jesse to the sheriff station. Hugo asked Jesse where Eugene was. Jesse told Hugo that he sent Eugene to Hell. Hugo told Jesse that an old friend of his worked at a penitentiary that didn't welcome child killers. Hugo told Jesse that one child killer felt so unwelcome, he jumped off his bunk until he killed himself. Hugo told Jesse he would wish he was in Hell. Jesse told Hugo he would see him on Sunday. Jesse then jumped out of Hugo's car and ran off. Hugo stopped and searched for Jesse, only to learn he had jammed a pen in the door to escape. Fiore and DeBlanc head to a travel agency. The travel agent offered them a trip to Nova Scotia for the lobster festival. The two demanded to go to a place much further south, Hell. Though reluctant, the agent ultimately agreed. The agent closed the blinds and had them pay in advance as she printed their tickets out. Emily arrived at Walter's house. There, Emily was told by Tulip O'Hare that Cassidy is a vampire, who needs the blood of living animals. Tulip told Emily to feed Cassidy once he wakes up. Emily told Tulip that Jesse was in trouble. Tulip told Emily she didn't care and that she was free to date him. Emily told Tulip that she was "seeing" the mayor. Tulip then left, telling Emily she was headed to Albuquerque to kill a man. Under a bridge, Jesse joined two homeless folks for breakfast. The two offered him pancakes. The two tell Jesse they heard that he planned to bring God almighty to church on Sunday. When the two asked how we would do so, Jesse told them "You'll see". Emily slowly approached Cassidy's room holding a guinea pig. Miles called and told her he would pick up the kids and stay over later. Emily quickly drops the guinea pig off and shuts the door. Soon after, Emily opened the door and found a burnt Cassidy devouring the guinea pig. Emily quickly shut the door when Cassidy growled at her. At Sundowner Motel, DeBlanc and Fiore packed their belongings. DeBlanc told Fiore they should call Heaven and confess everything. Fiore reminded DeBlanc they would likely be separated forever. DeBlanc challenged Fiore to a coin toss. Though the coin had them go to Hell, they did a do-over, which had them call Heaven. Fiore went to get the Heaven phone but failed to find it, claiming he had it under the bed. Jesse, who hides in a corner holds the heaven phone. While cradling a bunny in Walter's home, Emily watched Psycho. As Cassidy screamed for someone, Emily hatched a plan. In Quincannon's office, a wrestling match occurred. Miles, who was watching received a call from Emily. Emily begged for help, claiming someone was going to kill her. Miles rushed over to Walter's house. As Miles walked into Cassidy's room, Emily locked him in, leaving Miles to be devoured by Cassidy. Back at Sundowner Motel, Hugo Root investigated Fiore and DeBlanc's room. Hugo found Susan disarticulated in the bathtub. Hugo told her he would get an ambulance. Susan begged Hugo to kill her. Though reluctant, Hugo choked her to death. Susan reinvigorated and watched Hugo suffocate her past body and walks off. At a dam, Fiore and DeBlanc are picked up. The shuttle driver told them no carry-on's. Fiore sadly said he brought his comics. DeBlanc told him "It's alright my dear, leave them behind". At Walter's backyard, Emily released the caged animals. Jesse arrived and asked for Tulip. Jesse was told that Tulip went to Albuquerque and that Cassidy is inside. Jesse walked into Cassidy's room, huddled in a corner. Cassidy told Jesse to go away. Jesse apologized for letting him burn. Cassidy told him that Jesse extinguished him and that was all that mattered. Jesse then offered to help dispose of Miles' dead body. At Quincannon Meat & Power, Odin explained that Jesse escaped from Hugo. Odin, however, told Donnie that on Sunday, Jesse would denounce God and the greatest lie ever told would be untold. Cassidy played around with the Heaven phone, noting it didn't work. Jesse told Cassidy that they needed angel hands. Cassidy told Jesse he could get one. Jesse then leaves Tulip a voice mail, reminiscing on their past. Jesse recalled when they were on the run from the Rodriguez brothers, they stopped by a diner. Jesse particularly remembered how Tulip was persistent on getting M&M pancakes, where she told the waitress to bring her pancakes and M&M's, which Tulip would put the M&M's in herself one by one. Jesse ended the call with "It's just you till the end of the world,". On the other side, Tulip looks at Carlos, who she tied up. Tulip picked up a mallet and approached Carlos. In Ratwater in 1881, the Cowboy's story is played over and over. Eventually, one of the moments conclude with The Cowboy being approached by Fiore and DeBlanc, revealing they were in Hell. DeBlanc offered to release him from Hell if he helped them with a job. The Cowboy shot DeBlanc. The Cowboy asked what the job was. Fiore told him they wanted him to kill a preacher. As the storm continued, it transitioned to the very same spot in Annville in present times. Jesse and Cassidy dig up Fiore and DeBlanc's old body. Cassidy recovered one of the angel hands. The two then drag Miles into the grave and bury him as Cassidy asked on the rumors of Jesse bringing God to Annville. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Lucy Griffiths as Emily Woodrow *W. Earl Brown as Hugo Root *Derek Wilson as Donnie Schenck *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface (credit only) *Tom Brooke as Fiore *Anatol Yusef as DeBlanc *Graham McTavish as The Cowboy Special Appearance By *Jackie Earle Haley as Odin Quincannon Guest Starring *Ricky Mabe as Miles Person *Desmin Borges as Carlos *Tim Ransom as Mr. Murphy *Justice Leak as MacReady *Tara Karsian as Lucinda Co-Starring *Trine Christensen as The Cowboy's Wife *Zachary Hinrichs as Pioneer Boy *Marie Wagenman as The Cowboy's Daughter *Rhiannon Frazier as Mrs. Murphy *Adam Wang as Chinese Brute *Forrest Fyre as Apothecary *Boots Southerland as Cooley's Bartender *Jason E. Hill as Cooley's Customer *Jack Burning as Sundowner Manager *Kyle T. Cowan as Pa *Beverly Sartain as Ma *Sean Dennis as Little Billy *Ben Ziegler as Piano Player *Ramona King as Jackie *Richard Levi as Nate *Andy Brooks as Distant Visas Driver *Juliana Potter as Susan Trivia *This episode contains a visual reference to another AMC show, Breaking Bad. Breaking Bad was set and filmed in Albuquerque. While set in Texas, Preacher is also filmed in Albuquerque. The scene where DeBlanc and Fiore are picked up for their trip to Hell was filmed at the John B. Robert Dam, the same location where first Jesse (in the Breaking Bad episode Confessions) and later Walt (in the episode Ozymandius) wait for the extractor to pick them up. After DeBlanc and Fiore get in the bus for Hell and ride off, a stray dog runs across the road, mirroring the same shot at the end of Ozymandius after Walt rides off with the extractor. Gallery Promos Preacher Next on 'Finish the Song' Episode 108|Promo Sneak peeks Preacher 'A Coin Toss' Official Sneak Peek Episode 108|Sneak peek References 9 8